1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switchable utility knife, and particularly to a blade-switchable utility knife having advantages of quickly switching blades for use and carrying conveniently, etc.
2. Related Art
Conventional utility knifes generally are designed to have a blade fixed to a blade sliding holder so as to allow the blade to be extendable out of a shell of the utility knife or retractable therein via moving of the blade sliding holder.
Unfortunately, conventional utility knifes can only be equipped with one blade for use. When the blade becomes worn out and dull in use or different blades are in need, it is necessary to replace the original blade with another blade by detaching the original blade from the blade sliding holder and replacing with another blade. It is rather inconvenient for use.
Furthermore, it is rather inconvenient and time-consuming to replace a blade in the abovementioned way when continuously and alternately using different types of blades is necessary for particular work content. Generally speaking, under such circumstances, two or more utility knifes are prepared to perform such work content for the sake of saving time. However, such working way further causes problems of inconvenient carrying and higher cost, etc.
Hence it is imperative to invent an improved product to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks and problems.